Chris The Dream
by Ginagirl123
Summary: When Chris begins having nightmares of a girl tortured by demons, he knows he has to help her. But when The Charmed One's learn she is the one being capable of destroying his brother, and everything he loves most, will he still be able to save her?
1. Chapter 1

Chris- The Dream;

"Chris? You ok up there?" Piper called up the stairs, concerned. Strange muffled sounds, like voices where coming from Chris's room, and though he was 18 and well able to look after himself, she still worried about him.

"No. No!" the voice came again, and she realised it was him. Chris was in trouble.

"Leo!" She yelled as she ran up the stairs. "Get Wyatt!"

Piper burst into his room, power at the ready, the light she switched on piercing the darkness. But Chris was alone, tossing in his bed. He didn't look well. He was flushed, sweaty, and his eyes were open but glazed, unseeing. He spoke again, voice panicked, urgent "Stop hurting her! Please!"

She stood back as Wyatt orbed in and ran to the bed. Even in her panic she still felt a flicker of pride, looking at them both. Her sons, so strong and handsome and brave.

Wyatt placed his hands round Chris' head, the golden glow a testimony to his recent mastery of healing- the only thing he had learned after his brother. Chris seemed to have an affinity for it, and his soothing presence had settled many an argument before they began.

"What's taking so long?" Piper asked desperately as minutes crawled past, and Chris showed no signs of improvement.

"I'm looking, but there's nothing to heal!" Wyatt replied, voice sharp with fear for his little brother. "He's stuck in his own head, but nothings doing to him!"

Suddenly Chris blinked rapidly, arching up in bed as if under attack. His limbs flailed, socking Wyatt on the jaw before he gained control of himself. Then he looked up, eyes horribly rational and full of fear. "Mom." He said quietly, voice urgent. "We have a problem."

*

They were all downstairs at the dining table. It was four in the morning, but Chris had insisted it couldn't wait. Even Paige and Phoebe had been orbed in, but Piper was more worried about Chris. He was pale, sweaty, and there were scratches and bruises on his face that hadn't been there minutes ago. Even as she looked another one bloomed on his forehead, and she winced.

Leo spoke first, his hand a comforting weight on her shoulder. "Chris, tell us what you saw."

"A girl. About my age, quite tall. Painfully thin. She's been captured by demons, I don't know how long for. She's got bruises and cuts all over her and they just kept on hitting..." She paused, and they all saw him swallow the tears. Wyatt laid a hand on his shoulder over Leo's, giving him the strength to keep going. "They put this thing on her leg and told her it was time to destroy the "Twice-Blessed," which I'm guessing is you Wyatt. They did something and the shackle on her leg glowed, and she sent off a bolt of energy, like they were controlling her or something. And then you woke me up." He shuddered. "She was in so much pain..." he trailed off, and Leo pulled him close, letting him cry into his shoulder.

Phoebe turned to Paige, worry in her eyes as she felt Chris' pain from across the table. "How did Chris know she was there? He's never seen her before."

Paige shrugged. "I have an idea, but its kinda stupid."

Piper looked up, desperate. "What?"

Paige still looked dubious. "Well... I think he may have used two powers at once. You know you astral projected once, Chris?" He nodded, remembering the incident. He'd been late for a date, but had been stuck in detention. Desperate not to stand Alyssa up, he had focused on her so completely he had accidently projected. It had been a good date, but she'd moved away shortly afterwards, and though he'd tried, he'd never been able to project again. "Well, you got Phoebe's sensing power too, and they... combined to show you this because it's important. So he kinda astral projected.... into the future."

Phoebe looked stunned. "Paige, that's brilliant." Then she grinned in mischeif, and Piper rolled her eyes.

Paige mock glared. "Thank you. But what are we gonna do?"

"Do?" Chris looked up sharply, incredulous but emphatic. "We're going to get her out of there. Not least because of the danger to Wyatt." They all looked at him, surprised at the force in his voice.

"But there's something else, isn't there?" Leo asked quietly. He and Chris were so close; Piper sometimes wondered if they were telepathic.

Chris nodded once, not looking at any of them. "Yes. She needs help."

Leo sighed. He knew Chris wasn't telling him everything, and it worried him. They were so close, nearly as close as Chris and Wyatt were. Since the Chris from the future had been so antagonistic towards him, he had been so careful with his son, never wanting to feel the hate that Chris had had for him again. So it made him doubly nervous when Chris lied to him, but he could feel his tension under his fingers, so he didn't push it.

Wyatt frowned, looking thoughtful. "We can't just go barging in. It's obviously a trap. So how are we going to do it?"

"It would help it we knew who the demons were and where they were." Piper added. "Wyatt, can you go through the book of Shadows?"

Chris made as if to get up. "I'll do it." But his knees buckled and Leo pushed him back down.

"You're not going anywhere. Look at you, you're covered in bruises and you can hardly stand!" Piper insisted. "We'll do the heavy work, you just sit." When he made to argue, she glared at him. "Don't make me ground you." Chris sighed but remained seating.

She rose and went to the door, but was stopped when Chris spoke to her. "Mom. No matter how bad I look, promise you'll let me go with you. I think I'm the only one who can reach her."

Piper erred, worried about how pale he was. "I don't know, sweetie, maybe..."

He cut her off. "Mom please."

She looked at him, the determination bright in his face. "Ok, sweetie, just rest up first. Promise?"

She left the room to quickly to see him slump on the table, exhausted.


	2. Chapter 2

Chris- The Plan

As Piper came up to the attic, she was struck by the flurry of activity. The Charmed Ones hadn't done anything this big for years, just the occasional demon slaying when the need arose. But now Paige and Phoebe were brewing vanquishing potions, Coop was flicking through a list of magical beings and Leo was hovering over the Book of Shadows like a vengeful ghost. They all looked up as she came in, looking for answers, but she didn't have any.

Leo was the first to speak. "How's Chris?" His tone was carefully neutral, but she knew her husband well enough to see the shadows in his face, the concern behind his eyes. He was worried, and trying desperately not to show it. It had taken him a while, but eventually Leo had accepted the necessity of his being human, but he still hated it when he couldn't help his family.

She shrugged. "I don't know. He's asleep. Or unconscious." She swallowed, blinking back the tears. She hated this - she hated not being able to help him just as much as Leo did! "I'm worried about him Leo, I've never seen him like this. It's like he's obsessed or something, and he doesn't even know her. I only got him to sleep because he could barely stand. I think someone should watch him. Just to be safe."

"I'll go" Wyatt said immediately, orbing downstairs.

"Um" Coop interrupted. "She may be projecting to him, actually. Have a look." He passes Leo the book of creatures he had been flicking through, opens on the page entitled "Hybrids."

Piper took the book in confusion. "What is this?" then she looked down. "What?"

"Yeah. The one at the bottom" Coop smiled grimly.

"What is it honey?" Leo asked.

She ran her fingers down the entries, reading them aloud to herself. "Mermaid-human, mermaid-witch, Witch- Whitelighter/elder, witch- darklighter, darklighter-demon," then she reached the bottom of the page. "Whitelighter/elder-demon. Whoa." She looked up, needing confirmation. "Whitelighters and demons can... reproduce?"

Leo nodded, his mouth a tight thin line. "Yes they can, but it's never consensual. And it's highly unusual, because any demon caught "fraternising" was killed on the spot."

Phoebe looked please. "Makes a nice change - demons actually stopping something evil for once."

Leo looked at her. "Of course the Whitelighter is killed too. No-one wants the child to be born." He paused, looking thoughtful."Actually, I wonder how they managed to hide her for so long."

Piper raised a hand. "Sorry, confused, Why does no-one want a demon- whitelighter child?"

"Because it'll be almost unstoppable." He replied. When she still looked confused, he said "think about it Piper. The ultimate powers of good and evil combined in a child. One with no restrictions or limits like any other young child? And when the child grows up, can control its powers and make its own decisions? The Source ordered any child of a demon and whitelighter to be destroyed, because the good half could surface just as easily as the evil half and kill them all. But judging from Chris' vision, this was the child of an Elder, which makes her doubly dangerous."

"Oh. So she projected into Chris' head." Piper nodded in understanding.

Paige shook her head. "I don't think so. I think she must have sensed he was in a vulnerable state and called to him. And he answered, just not in the way she wanted. He couldn't help her"

"Vulnerable state?" Phoebe asked.

"Sleep. And is it even possible to use magic without knowing it?" Wyatt supplied.

Leo looked at him, smiling slightly as he scratched his head in mock confusion. "I seem to remember a certain little boy who made a dragon entirely by accident, and nearly got himself erased from existence." Wyatt blushed looking away, making them all smile.

Piper jumped slightly as the thought struck her. "It doesn't matter how she did it, because we have another problem. If the evil half is just as likely to surface, what are we going to do? Should we rescue her?" she asked, looking around.

"How can you even say that mom?" It was Chris, who had somehow found the energy to orb upstairs, Wyatt close behind him. "She needs help." He sat down heavily at Wyatt's insistence, and rocked slightly for a minute, eyes rolling back in his head. By now his face was a mass of cuts and bruises, and he winced at every movement.

"I know that sweetie, but think about it. If her evil side surfaces what are we going to do?" Piper asked.

"Well, we can't kill her." Leo put in. "She'll be nearly impossible to kill."

Paige quirked an eyebrow. "Nearly?"

"Well..." Leo looked uncomfortable. "I guess we could do it like a high level demon- with a potion of her own flesh. But she deserves help first. And if what Chris saw is true and they're forcing her than her evil side probably hasn't surfaced or won't." Phoebe attempted to argue, but Leo held up his hand. "How about this. We go rescue her, and if she turns of us we'll use some of her flesh to vanquish her. Sound ok?" Chris and Piper both nodded, though reluctantly. "Now, we need to plan this. We need to find out where she is, how to vanquish the ones protecting her, whether it's a trap, and you, Chris you need to get healed up before you bleed all over the floor. What are you doing up anyway?"

Chris shrugged, wincing as he did so. "I couldn't sleep. I keep seeing her face."

Wyatt began to glow, holding his hands by his brother's head where the cuts were worse as the others began to talk. As they healed, Chris sighed with relief, grateful there were no new ones springing up. They'd stopped hurting her at least.

But that thought bothered him too. He didn't know _why _he cared so much about this girl he hadn't met, but the voice at the back of his head was screaming for someone to save her, and he couldn't ignore it. Every time he closed his eyes her face appeared, her features barely discernable beneath the cuts and bruises, eyes pleading for someone to help her.

Paige whistled, cutting through the babble of various plans. "Could we scry for her?"

"No, she's in the Underworld, she'll be hidden."

Chris looked up. "I can find her. Just get me into the Underworld and I'll know where she is."

"What?" Piper asked. "You can barely stand, let alone do magic."

"Mom please. I can find her." He was resolute, eyes set, and Piper sighed.

"You're going to do it even if I say no, right?" Piper asked, and he nodded. Wyatt grinned as Leo hugged Piper, who spoke into his chest.

"Why do I have the most stubborn sons in the universe?" She asked, her words muffled by Leo's shirt. His chest rumbled with his laughter, and she couldn't help smiling.

"Fine." Leo said. "We'll do it downstairs, and you'd better be careful."

"Thank's dad." Chris muttered. "Sorry mom. I won't fight, I promise, I'll let Wyatt do it all."

Piper reached out and hugged him. "Just be careful ok?" She said, cupping his face and smiling. "And get it done before Melissa gets back from her trip.


	3. Chapter 3

Chris- To Hell and Back

The Underworld was the same as ever as Chris and Wyatt orbed in- not that it ever changed. With their parents and aunts watching them from above, and Wyatt's force field at the ready they felt pretty safe, but the underworld always had an air of doom and despair. The air itself was suffocating.

Wyatt looked in concern as his brother swayed slightly, hands to his temples. He knew without asking that his mind was elsewhere, scouring through the underworld in search of the girl. But Chris was worrying him- he was so pale, and bruises had begun to appear again, though he didn't seem to notice them.

Suddenly Chris opened his eyes, though they were glazed and unseeing. He swayed from side to side, and his gaze was miles away. He spoke, but his voice was a ghost of its normal self, so soft Wyatt thought he had imagined it. "Got you."

"Chris?" Wyatt asked, concerned, but his brother ignored him as he began to move, first hesitantly, then with more confidence till he was flat out running through the darkness, so fast Wyatt was struggling to keep up.

Everything they went past was ignored, and the demons stared as the two brothers bolted past in the darkness, but none followed, not anymore. Once, no witch in their domain had been accepted, but after several attempts to kill the Charmed Ones sons and a counter-strike on Hell, it had been agreed by the Tribunal that as long as the demons left the Halliwell's in peace, the demons would be left alone, unless, of course, they went to earth. Then they were fair game. Every demon now knew of the power of these two brothers, greater even than that of the Charmed Ones, and now they simply laughed at whatever demon they were after.

"Chris!" Wyatt called after his brothers fleeing figure. "Wait!" But it seemed Chris was unable to hear him, because he didn't even falter. "Chris, do you even know where you're going?"

Chris stopped suddenly, skidding to a halt, and Wyatt, unable to see him in the darkness, slammed into his brothers body, pushing him over and falling in a heap on top of him.

"What the hell is wrong with you Chris? Are you ok?" But Chris still couldn't hear him, because he was muttering to himself.

"Should be here, this is the place, help her..." The rest was lost as Wyatt stood up, pulling his brother with him. Chris looked even worse, his skin was white, his eyes sunken, his skin was freezing to the touch, and it looked like he was struggling to breathe, swallowing and gasping like someone dying.

Wyatt pulled Chris to him, hiding his head in his chest, but Chris began to struggle wildly. Holding him tighter, he muttered into his ear. "Is this the place you saw her?"

He felt, rather than saw Chris nod. "Ok, she's not here now, so were going back to the mansion to figure out another way to find her, ok? We're not giving up, just re grouping."

"Oh, leaving so soon, Wyatt?" They spun in unison as a demon appeared out of the darkness. Human in appearance and dressed in dark red robes, she was unquestionably beautiful, but her eyes were cold, hollow. Evil rose off her like a stench. "And you brought your brother! I get the set!" She giggled, the schoolgirl like sound eerie, and she jumped up and down, clapping her hands with delight, Like Prue did sometimes. "I get the Charmed Boys, and the Demon-lighter!" She sighed, clasping her hands and smiling broadly like an overzealous hostess eager to please. "What a good day for me. Bring in the demon-lighter please boys?" She called, her high girlish voice echoing off the cave walls.

Wyatt grimaced as more demons appeared dragging a slumped figure behind them. In the darkness he could barely make it out, but he could see she was painfully thin, the silhouette barely discernable. Her ankles and wrists were manacled, with chains looping to matching cuffs on the hands of each demon, and symbols glowed brightly in the darkness. Symbols for control and containment.

"That her?" Wyatt muttered to Chris, so low it was nearly impossible to hear him.

Chris didn't reply, and made as if to strike, but Wyatt held him tight on the shoulder, refusing to let him budge. His brother glared, and he gave him a tight-lipped smile that told him plainly, _you try moving and I will freeze your ass right here. Don't even try helping her till we got rid of these demons, get me? _Chris frowned, glaring at him, but didn't struggle.

The demon laughed, a chill giggling sound that set their teeth on edge. "In case you were hoping, your aunts can't see you. Its just you and me, my lovely boys." She gave them both the one over and smiled, sick lust lighting her eyes. "My, my, I'd heard you two were handsome, but the stories fall short of the reality. I think I might enthral you once I take your powers. You'll make lovely bed warmers, and even your mommy and aunties won't touch me with you pretty-boys protecting me." She giggled again. "Oh what a perfect day!"

The two new demons were much more heavy set, with tribal tattoos running down every available piece of skin. The female demon smiled at them, her look that of a mother, proud of her children. "And these are my _other_ two lovely boys. They're looking after my special guest." Her face became colder as she barked an order, floating over to the trio. "Lily, _get up._"

The figure lurched to its feet, moaning softly, her face striking the lights Wyatt had just summoned, making him gasp. She was so young, no older than Chris was, but her eyes were centuries older. Pale green, seeming to glow against the mass of her blonde hair, they were the only things discernable beneath the cuts and bruises. They covered her face, her lips were swollen, and her nose seemed broken. And it wasn't just her face. One of her arms was twisted at an odd angle, and every movement made her whimper with pain. Suddenly Wyatt understood Chris' outrage. Who could survive something like this?

The demon spoke again, how voice soft and gently. "_My dear, attack them please. But do not kill them." _The girl stilled, and her eyes were horrified, a terrible struggle in them as her mind fought the demons compulsion. But slowly, her non-broken arm lifted, and bolts of white lightning shot from her fingers, straight for them.

"DUCK!" Wyatt yelled, hauling Chris with him as he dived to the floor. Shifting the weight that had fallen on top of him and pushing his brother behind him, he opened his palms wide, forcing the magic through him. A sheet of flame erupted from his outstretched palms, moving swiftly and unstoppably forwards. As it hit the two male demons they exploded in a shower of flame and sparks, leaving the girl untouched.

"NO!" The female screamed, and for a split second the sound tore at his heart. He knew she was evil, but at that moment, she sounded like any mother, the unutterable grief of loosing children, all the pain and rage and fear, made the cave walls quake as she screamed. "I Will KILL YOU!" the demon shrieked, launching herself towards them. "_You killed my boys!"_ It began to sob as it landed on top of him, fury lending its blows a terrible strength as her claws cut at his face. Again and again, she struck him, but he shoved her off him, and held out his hands ready to destroy her. But she didn't struggle, she began to giggle, high goblin like shrieks that echoed off the walls till it seemed the caves were filled with insane demons, cackling with glee.

"_Kill them. Kill them now." _Lightning flashed again, smashing him into the wall, where he slid down it groaning. The edge of his vision became blurred, and he couldn't see what Chris was doing any more. The demon laughed, a high, shrill laugh as she stood over him, ready and willing to strike. "_Stop." _She told the girl. _"I will speak to the twice blessed before you end him. Thank you, my dear."_

Chris barely saw as his brother hit the wall. Every time "Lily" threw out lightning he heard her cry out, and now, in the light of her power, he could see the tears of pain and humiliation trickling down her dirty cheeks. He had to get her out, and through the red haze of rage a plan formed in his mind. The manacles.

Focusing on them, he began to feel them out, looking for cracks and weak points. Diving deeper and deeper into their structure, he finally found one- a tiny fissure where they hadn't been cooled quickly enough, leaving them brittle. Grinning, he began to pour power in, more and more, till the symbols began to flicker, glowing redder and redder before breaking apart in a shower of sparks. Instantly the lightning ceased, and the girl collapsed again, striking her head. She didn't move.

"She won't be killing anyone anytime soon." He called, and the demon spun round, fear marring her features for the first time.

"No!" it shrieked, and before either of them could move, it vanished in a sheet of flame.

Wyatt struggled to his feet, wincing as his shoulder flared with pain. "You ok?" He asked Chris, who nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I don't think she is though." He turned to the girl, but Wyatt was already moving towards her slowly. Kneeling next to her, he placed his hand on her forehead.

"She's out cold. We need to get her home." He picked her up, but looked up in surprise when Chris took her from him.

"I got it." He said, orbing out.


	4. Chapter 4

Chris- The Wake-Up Call;

Piper stared down at the small figure in the bed. Thin as she was, it looked like she was being swallowed by the bed sheets, and her long hair and huge pale eyes made her look far younger than her years. Chris sat next to her, holding a hand he hadn't relinquished since they'd gotten back.

"She's so small!" She exclaimed, gripping Leo's hand. "What are we going to do with her?"

"Well, we're going to heal her physically, and then see what we can do about mentally." Piper roller her eyes, nudging him in the ribs, and he smiled ruefully. She hated it when he stated the obvious. "She needs one hell of a lot of healing though."

Chris looked up, uncertain. "Want me to try now?" He asked, and they both nodded.

He gripped her hand in both of his, a faint frown on his face. The air grew warmer, and a golden glow surrounded the two figures by the bed. Slowly, gently, Chris ran his hands down her tiny frame, easing blotches and healing over broken bones that would take weeks to heal. Leo watched with pride as his son did his work, fixing cuts and bruises as if they were never there. Finally, not a scratch was left, but still she did not stir.

"Why isn't she waking up?" Chris asked, looking at his father in confusion. "I healed her head wound. Did I do it wrong?"

Leo pursed his lips, thinking. "I think she may be hiding."

"In her own head?" Piper asked.

"Why not? It's been done before." He moved to the head of the bed, taking Chris' hands in his. Placing them on her temples, he began to massage them gently through Chris' hands.

"Focus on her thoughts, Chris. See them, hear them. Look for her in them. Find where she's hiding."

"What are you doing?" Piper asked.

"Teaching him to mind heal."

"Doesn't that take months to learn?" Piper asked, knowing she should have learned more about healing.

Leo sighed. "Piper, it took me three months to figure out how to heal a broken bone. It took Chris about ten minutes. Ask the healing teacher at magic school, he's got a talent like none of us have ever seen. He can figure this out" He looked down, worried at the vacant expression on his sons face, but refusing to let Piper see. She had enough to deal with. "Piper, can you go downstairs and stop Prue coming up here? I don't want her to see Chris like this, she'll get worried." As Piper disappeared down the stairs, he leaned in closer to his son.

"Chris, can you hear me?"

But he was already gone. Moving through her mind like thin smoke, drifting everywhere. Memories flickered in his head. The earth, hell, elders, charges, demons all came and went in a flash. But most predominantly was a woman, tall and almost inhumanly beautiful, wearing the robes of an elder. Long blonde hair fell in gentle curls down her back, framing an alabaster face with piercing grey eyes, she stood bathed in sunshine outside a tiny thatched cottage, and a little girl ran to her out of the garden, no older than five but already perfectly formed, with the same blonde hair and marble features. The woman bent down, pulling her to her in a hug, twirling round so their long hair mixed together and fanned out like a comet's tail. He could even hear her speaking, soft and full of laughter in the girl's ear.

"How's my little cricket? Did you have fun while I was in heaven?"

The little girl smiled, but looked a little sad too. "Mommy, when can I go to heaven with you?"

"Not yet, little love. Soon." Her eyes were sad now, as if they held great secrets. "They can't see you yet."

"Are you ashamed of me mommy?"The girl asked, eyes suddenly brimming with tears.

"No!" The denial was sharp. "Never! How could you ever think that?"

The girl swallowed, her voice wobbly. "You hide me away. You never show me to anyone."

"I don't show you to anyone because I want you all to myself. You're my little cricket, my very own treasure, and I'm not sharing you with anyone." She hugged the girl tighter, tracing her wobbly mouth with a finger till she smiled, but the child wasn't finished.

"Mommy, do I have a daddy?" The elder flinched, but the girl didn't seem to notice. So the elder answered.

"Yes sweetie, you do. But he's gone, I told you that."

"Is that why you go to heaven? To see him?" the girl asked, innocence shining in her face.

"Something like that." The elder sighed, ruffling her hair. "Something like that. Now you, my little cricket, have a room to tidy up, and I imagine Mrs Torres has made some lemonade for when you're done." The girl groaned but jumped down, rushing inside the house.

Then another image. The same woman, in the same place, but her eyes open and blank, a large scorch mark on her chest. The same girl, but older now, around his age, was kneeling over her, her perfect features marred by sobbing as if her heart was breaking, as the two male demons they had seen in the Underworld grabbed her from behind. The girl struggled, screaming for help, but they took her in a sheet of flames.

Lily wasn't here. She wasn't among her memories and she didn't seem to be having any surface thoughts He kept searching, and finally, after what seemed like forever, he found her hiding in a corner of her mind. She was barely there, hanging onto her mind by a tiny thread, huddled in the deepest darkest pit her imagination could conjure, not feeling anything. She hadn't even noticed the healing.

_Lilly? Please hear me._

She barely stirred. _Please leave me alone. You're a demon aren't you?_

_No, my name is Chris Halliwell, and I'm here to help you._

_Halliwell?_ Her voice was still despondent, but he detected a glimmer of interest. _I know that name. Mom mentioned one of her friends marrying a Halliwell. Leo Wyatt. Do you know him?_

_I do. He's my father. Did you know him?_

_No I didn't know anyone but mom. And she's gone._ He was losing her again, her voice becoming fainter.

_You can know us, if you want._

_I don't want to come back. I don't want to feel it all, I'm safe here. It's quiet._

_You're not really living._

_So? _Now she sounded defensive, which was good. Anything was better than apathy.

He sighed. _Lily, I didn't go through all the trouble of rescuing you to lose you now. Please come back with me._

_Why do you care? I don't know you, I don't trust you. For all I know you could be enthralled to that demon already, and you're trying to use me again._

_What will it take for you to trust me?_

_A mind merge. A full one. Tell me when you're ready to answer._ Her voice was decisive, challenging, and she withdrew sharply, waiting for his answer as he was forced out of her head and back into the real world. He looked up at his father, confused.

"Any luck?" Leo asked.

"She wants me to mind merge with her. What's a mind merge?" Leo blanched, worrying him. "Is it bad?"

"Not bad, no, but... you share minds. No lies, no illusions, nothing but who you really are. She'll know everything about you, your thoughts, memories, dreams, intentions. You'll read hers as well, but... its a lot to ask. She must really be desperate to be asking it of you." That may be a problem, Chris thought. Were his intentions really that good? Would she trust him afterwards? He couldn't lose her, but in doing this he may be driving her away forever. Leo crouched by his chair, looking in his eyes as the turmoil rolled through him. "Chris, I think she wants to trust you, I really do. But she's desperate for some reassurance, and this may be the only way to give it to her. But it is your call, if you don't want to do it, we won't force you."

Taking her hand again, he stared down at her features, as familiar as his own. What it really came down to was, how much did he want to save her? Well, the answer to that was easy.

"Tell me how."

Lily was waiting for him to come back, tucked away in her little corner. She couldn't feel her body anymore, but it was okay. Once he came back and told her he wouldn't meld, she could let go, but he had been so gentle, so warm, she had to at least give him the chance to refuse. Chris Halliwell, her saviour. She almost felt bad for leaving him after everything he'd been through for her, but it really wasn't worth staying, even for him. Mom was gone, home was gone, and she finally knew who her father was. Oh, god, her daddy, the lovely man she'd imagined all her life, was a demon who had raped her mother. And she was their child. She'd never even been told she had powers, but she'd seen her mother perform acts of magic on a daily basis. And then she'd read what the demon had showed her, how she would become evil as she grew. That man who come with her rescuer, who was so like him and yet so unlike him- she'd attacked him when he'd tried to help because the demon had told her to. Her own limbs had betrayed her, shooting fire and lightning down on him. She'd nearly killed him. Never again, she swore to herself. She refused, to ever, ever be like that again. Never, even if she had to destroy herself.

She felt his mind enter hers again, that soft, comforting thought, being so careful not to intrude, and she felt with a pang of sadness. She really ought to apologise to him before leaving. He'd been so good to her, and she was deserting him. So she'd explain, and then he'd let her go, with his forgiveness and blessing. For some reason she didn't understand, she needed it.

_Lily?_ His voice was smooth and calm, like a lake of polished glass, and she felt the comfort wash over her, like he understood everything she had been through. It was nice.

_Yeah? You decided?_ She waited for him to politely decline.

_Do you want to do this now?_

_What? No! You can't!..._ She exclaimed. No, there was no way he was considering... she'd chosen a meld deliberately so he'd refuse and let he go! He was ruining everything!

_I thought you wanted me to meld with you? _Now he sounded confused, hurt even, and completely inexplicably, she suddenly felt bad! How was he doing this to her, making her feel guilty that _he_ was ruining her perfect plan? He refuses to meld, and then lets her go with his blessing so she didn't have to feel the pain any more, the plan was simple, but no, he agrees to meld with her and leaves her feeling bad that she didn't want him to!

_Ah! _Came the knowing thought. His thought. _You wanted me to refuse and let you go right? _She froze. How on earth did he know that? _Never going to happen. I am not going to lose you now._

_Who __**are **__you? How do you know me?_

She felt his mental shrug, felt him bemusement, and she smiled. Somehow, he made her smile. _I have no idea. But I will meld with you, because I'm not going to let you give up._

_I hate you. _She thought desperately, but he smiled at her, and even though she'd never seen his face, she knew he was outrageously cute. Totally handsome, but why did she care all of a sudden? Why did she want to see him? She had no idea.

Chris refused to intrude as she thought furiously, but he knew without looking that she was desperately looking for a way out. He knew she wanted to let go, but had promised to stay if he melded with her, and he was willing, leaving her trying frantically to find a loophole. He fought the smile forming and lost.

_You won't find a loophole you know. You promised._

_Don't read my thoughts, it's rude._

He chucked, eyes crinkling at the corners. _I'm in your head, Lily, and you're in mine. How do you think we're talking, e-mail?_

She smiled again. Twice now he'd made her smile. There was a strange joy bubbling up in his chest. If he could make her laugh, then maybe she wouldn't let go. He sat in her mind, waiting for her to stop struggling.

Finally, he heard a mental sigh of defeat. _Fine. I'll meld with you. But if you're lying to me, I will find a way to make you pay. I swear it._

In her mind's eye, she could see him crouch down before her, face serious. _Never. I would not lie to you._

He didn't move, wanting her to be first, to be totally comfortable with it. Slowly, timidly, she began to move past his mental barriers, which he let fall the instant she reached him. He felt it when she reached his memories, felt her hesitate on the edge of his mind, and stood stock still, trembling.

Lily stood on the precipice of his mind, unsure what to do. He was trusting her with his sanity, and if she put one foot wrong, she'd drive him mad. Below, like at the bottom of some abyss, his memories waited, but dare she put her foot over the edge and take the plunge into his mind. She could almost see him next to her, motioning for her to continue.

_You sure? I can still let go._ She told him, giving him one last chance to draw back.

_Go. You wanted this._ He urged. And so she let go, freefalling into his memories.

Instantly colours swamped her. The underworld had nothing, only greys and browns, but here, bright golds, silvers, pinks, whites, greens, oranges, yellows. The sun in the morning, the moon and the stars, family picnic, parents, hugs, the first day of school where he lost his lunchbox. His second birthday, where he'd accidentally orbed his presents across the room in front of twenty people. His father holding him, his mother at his baseball games. Playing with his brother on the back lawn of the manor, the birth of his little sister. Laughing, running even fighting with his siblings, his cousins. His first kiss, his first touch of his power. Everything that made him who he was, all his hopes and dreams swirled through her mind like she stood in a freshly-shaken snow globe. But wait... there was a curtain in his mind, with another set of memories behind it, hidden slightly behind a veil. But that was impossible!

Pulling it back, she felt a second life pull her in. This was the opposite of his other one, a dark, lonely childhood, an absent father, a mother constantly tending his brother. Darkness growing within Wyatt till it was undeniable. The only bright spots in this life were his aunts, but when he was only 18, they had been taken from him, along with his mother. His brother, the other rescuer, had taken over, ruling the world with an iron fist, till he had made a drastic decision. To come back and change it. Meeting his parents again, all the mistrust and pain, the death of his fiancée till finally they had known the truth. Then he had felt the light, the love so evident in the life he had lived now. Saving his brother.

His death at the hands of an elder.

But the curtain swung shut as if to keep her out, and she didn't look again. Standing within his memories, she felt the affection for him begin to grown in her chest, with every beat of her heart. She couldn't understand it, but there it was nonetheless, the respect for someone who had done so much for a total stranger, and for the entire world.

Chris felt her withdraw from his mind, and searched for her again in the silence of her imagination. He didn't look into her feelings or thoughts, just waited till she was willing to talk, praying and hoping she would agree to come back to the living with him.

_Chris? _Her thoughts were tentative, as if she were forcing herself to do something she was very much afraid of.

_Yes Lily?_

There was a pause. Then _I'd like to come back with you, if that's all right. I'd love to meet the people you care about so much._

_I would be honoured. _Exultations echoed through him head, bouncing off his thoughts. Yes! He'd reached her!

Withdrawing from her mind and into the physical plane, he rocked back on his chair, neck aching. Leo said something to him, but he scarcely heard it. Staring at her face, he waited for some small flicker of movement. Something... there! Her cheeks twitched, and her eyes opened slowly blinking rapidly in the strong summer sunlight.

"Hello." She said.


End file.
